The Early Years A Charlie St Cloud Story
by Zac's Girl 4eva
Summary: Please note, this id the prequel to Stuck in a cemetery- a Charlie St.Cloud story.  When Charlie and Kay meet, it's obvious sparks are there. A trip to the beach make them fall in love, but neither will say...  Story is better than summary, promise R and
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is a prequal to another story I wrote. If you read the first one, then this one, you will see I have changed parts of it slightly. You will also see it if you have read this one first. So if you read the two, they don't quite fit as there are ideas in this that I couldn't resist putting in, sorry

Chapter One

The Sun shone over the campus, it was still warm for the middle of September, the leaves were slowly starting to change color but weren't falling off yet, it was the perfect inbetween stage.

Three freshmen boys, one with long-ish brown messy hair and big blue eyes on the right, the one in the middle had brown hair that was just above his ears, his eyes were a deep but light brown, his smile was cheeky but he was hiding things underneathe it. The one on the left was the most serious looking, his hair was a mess too but was shorter. his blue eyes were dull and hidden behind thin black rimmed glasses, were walking down one of the many paths around the school, the one in the middle was walking backwards

"So Charlie" The one on the right, Will said, to the one in the middle, Charlie "You coming to the party at that James guys house tonight?"

"Don't think so" Charlie replied

"There's no point in asking him Will" The third one, Jason, said "The two weeks we've been here he hasn't hung out with us after school, didn't all summer, since, well forever"

"I just like to wind down after school" He replied "And I hung around with you guys everyday..."

"Until about five thirty..." Jason muttered

"I had dinner!"

But Charlie had a secret. Everyday at sunset canons, he went to a clearing in the woods of where he worked... the cemetary where his little brother was buried... he'd been the one in the car with his brother when the crash had happened, he felt guilt ridden, and it was three years later. If he didn't go to the woods everyday... he didn't dare to think about it.

Meanwhile, on another path, four girls were walking. The one on the far left had blonde hair that touched her shoulder blades and bright blue eyes, she was the smallest of the four, the one beside her was her ferternal twin sister, she had brown shoulder length hair with blonde high lights in her fringe and brown eyes, the one beside her was chinese but she had no accent when she spoke, her hair went to the middle of her neck, it was brown with a tint of red, she had brown eyes too. The last, and tallest, had brown wavy hair flowing down her back and her eyes were a strange but beautiful mixture of blue, green and brown.

"Who's ready for James' party tomorrow night?" The girl with the eyes, Sky, practically swooned

"I might skip it..." The Chinese girl, Annika said

"Aww Anni, come on"

"I have a huge paper due..."

"Even Kay's coming" Sky said

"Hey!" The blonde girl, Kay, protested "I always come"

"Please" Kay's twin, Aimee, snorted

As the two groups walked towards a junction, Charlie, who was still walking backwards, walked into Kay, tripping both of them up and sending their things across the ground

"Watch where you're going!" Kay exclaimed, starting to pick up her books

"Sorry" Charlie said, picking his up too "I didn't mean to"

Charlie's hand brushed hers as he reached to pass her a book, she looked at him through her fringe and felt her face flush. Charlie looked down hurridly, feeling the heat in his cheeks too.

Both their hearts were racing. What was going on? Their hands had touched, so what?

Butterflies were circling Kay's stomach...probably eaten something...

Charlie had them too, but he got them whenever he spoke to a girl, he hadn't been as confident with girls since the crash...and everyone thought he was crazy

As they stood, Aimee said to Will, who she had photography with, "You going to the party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"We're all going...even Kay" She gestured towards her sister

"Me and Jason are bu..."

"I'm coming" Charlie said, his eyes still on Kay

"You said..." Jason began but Charlie cut him off

"I said I'm coming" He said "Just tell me when"

...

Charlie was rooting around in his bag for a text book when he heard the canons go off, he sighed and threw his bag aside, got his keys off the side, his baseball glove out of the draw and headed to the woods

The breeze had picked up slightly so he zipped up his jacket, his eyes flickering to his brothers grave stone as he walked past it.

In the woods, known as the forest of shadows, Charlie sat on a log, staring forwards, watching for any slight movement that wasn't from the wind.

A boy with brown curly hair, bright green eyes and a cheeky smile, like Charlie's, but not as cute, came out from inbetween the trees

Sam St. Cloud had died in a car crash when he was 12 years old. Charlie had died along with Sam but he had been ressusitated, had the burn marks on his chest to prove it.

At first, Charlie had told people he could see his little brother, his mother had been upset and sent him to therapy. In the end, after eighteen months of therapy and drugs, he lied and said he couldn't see him anymore, but now, at the age of eighteen, he stayed here and told no one about playing catch with his little brother

"Hey Charlie" He said

Charlie stood up "Hey"

Sam pulled a baseball out his pocket and threw it Charlie "So how's your day been?"

"Was ok, the usual. Got to leave early tomorrow"

Sam frowned "Why?"

"Some party"

"You don't go to parties..." Sam's smile crept back "There's a girl isn't there?"

"I never mentioned a girl" Charlie said, throwing the ball back

"Thats the only reason I can think of for you to go" He threw it back "What's she look like?"

"Who?"

"The girl you're going to that party for"

"There's no girl!" He said "I don't like any girls right now"

This was a lie of course, he couldn't stop thinking about Kay, he'd never felt like this before and it scared him a little

"So you don't have a crush on anyone?"

"Nope"

"You're gonna tell me when you get a girlfriend right?"

"Yes Sam, you'll be the first to know"

...

Charlie put his fire on and bent down in front of it, warming himself up.

A knock on the door sounded, making Charlie look at his watch, he frowned, who could that be?

He opened the door and saw Kay, if he was a cartoon, his heart would be beating so fast it would be punching in her face

"Hey...erm..." He was trying to play it cool "...Kay, right?"

She nodded "And you're Charlie right?"

He nodded "So whats up?" He stepped a side and let her in

"I picked up one of your books by accident" She fished it out of her bag and gave it to him "Here"

"Oh!" He said "I've been looking for this, thanks" He paused for a second "You staying for a drink or something?"

"Er...yeah" She smiled slightly "Sure, why not?"

She looked around the small house as Charlie went in to the kitchen. She knew why he was here... she was probably the only person it didn't bother...not that he knew that yet...

He came back out and saw her looking, "Not much but its home"

"It's sweet" She smiled "I don't really like the way people throw money here, there and everywhere, I prefer the more tradtional places, lil cottages like this"

This girl was just getting better and better, in Charlie's eyes anyway

He sat on the sofa as she did and passed her a drink "So how'd you know where to find me?"

"My sister and Will are secretly banging so I got her to ask him"

"Oh... I thought something was going on, from the way he looked at her"

"Don't play it cool do they?" Her drink was keeping her cold hands warm, she took a sip, her mouth filling with chocolate heaven

"No" He took a sip of his "Not cool at all"

She looked at him, desperate to ask about Sam...maybe tell him her secret...but it was too soon for all that...

He noticed her shivering slightly "You cold?"

"I'm fine" She lied

He tossed her his hoodie

"Won't you get cold?"

"Doesn't bother me"

"If you're sure" She pulled it over her head and tucked her hair behind her ears "Thanks"

"Its ok"

He looked her up and down, she was petite, so his medium size sweater was far too big for her, her jeans fitted her well, she was small but they made her legs look long. Something about her sent his heart fluttering...and he had no idea that he did the same to her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kay's laugh filled Charlie's ears like sweet music as he finished the story he was telling

Kay's stomach was aching from how much she'd laughed, she hadn't realised how late it was until she caught sight of the clock above the fire

"Oh my God!" She gasped "Its eleven thirty!" She jumped up and pulled her sneakers on

"You're going to walk home at this time of night?" He said "Alone?"

"Its not far..."

"Let me walk you..."

"Then you'll be walking home alone"

"Its not far" He smiled

She rolled her eyes "I'll be fine"

"Let me drive you then"

She sighed "Fine"

They walked out the cemetary and up the street to Charlie's car, he opened the door for her then got in himself

"Where do you live?"

"The houses that have been converted in to apartments"

"Thats too far to walk in the dark"

"I'm a big girl Charlie" She looked at him "But thanks for caring"

"You're welcome" He turned right "Are we all meeting for lunch tomorrow?"

"Think so" She replied "But I am not sitting next to Aimee or Will"

"Can't blame you" He slowed down so she could tell him when to stop "No doubt they'll go off by themselves anyway"

"Hopefully..." She pointed to the house in the middle, the one with a white door and light on upstairs "Oh great, they're still up"

"Come back to mine" He said, she knew he was kidding from the tone of his voice "That'll get them talking"

"No, my sister says I'm a 'good girl' and would never stay over at a guys house" She looked at the clock on the dash board "I better go. Thanks for the drinks and stuff...and the ride" She took off her seatbelt and climbed out the car "Night"

"Night"

He watched her walk to the door, she turned around and waved, he waved back then drove off once she was in the house

As Kay walked into the bedroom of the apartment, her sister, Sky and Annika practically pounced on her

"Where have you been?" Aimee exclaimed

"At Charlie's"

"What were you doing with that weirdo?"

That hurt Kay, so she was a weirdo now too? But she had to let Aimee off, she didn't know, only Sky and Annika did

"I took him his book back, I picked it up by accident. I asked you to get the address off Will remember...?"

"I know that but I thought you'd got hurt on the way home or something you'd been that long!"

"I didn't walk home, Charlie brought me back in the car"

"So what were you doing for all that time?" Sky asked

"Talking...he's a nice guy, funny, sweet..." She shook her head, desperatly trying not to swoon

"Is that his hoodie you're wearing?" Annika asked

Kay saw herself in the mirror, she hadn't realised she was still wearing it...

"Yeah. I got cold" She sat on her bed

"So..." Aimee said

"So what?"

"Do you like him?"

The correct answer was yes, more than yes, but she said

"Not in that way..."

"Liar"

"No I'm not"

"Then why were you so long?"

"We were talking!"

"About?"

"All sorts, from what courses we're taking to... I don't know, we were talking about everything"

"What's he taking?"

"Paramedics" She sighed "Can we drop it now?"

"Until the morning"

...

Kay walked with Sky and Annika as Aimee went off ahead to hug Will

"Did you tell him?" Sky whispered

She shook her head

"Are you going to?" Annika said

"Maybe...not yet..."

As they approched the group, it was obvious that the conversation was over

Charlie smiled at them, but it was more for Kay "Hey"

"Hey" They all said, it was only Kay who's stomach somersalted

They all sat by a tree, its leaves hadn't fell yet so there was no risk of them falling in their lunch.

Kay sat beside Charlie, her knee touched his has she sat, her cheeks went hot again

"So what's this I hear about you two?" Will said, pointing at Kay and Charlie

"Depends what you've heard" Charlie replied

"Kay was at yours from seven to eleven"

"Then you heard right"

"We were only talking" Kay added

"Its more the shock, Charlie barely ever talks to girls, let alone have them at the house" Jason said

"Just make me sound like a loser Jason" He said, then took a bite of his sandwich

"You're not a loser" Will said "Just different"

_'You have no idea how different' _Charlie thought

...

Music was pulsating from the house, Charlie swore he could see it vibrating.

The door was unlocked so he headed straight inside.

At first he didn't recognise anyone, but they all recognised him as he walked through the living room, keeping his head down

He stepped outside, it was quiter here...plus Kay was talking to Sky on a couple of deck chairs.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, she was wearing a dark blue dress that clung to her hips, with flat gladiators sandles and simple silver jewellary. Her hair looking soft and silky...he'd have to resist the urge to touch it.

Kay spotted Charlie making his way over. She felt herself blush at the sight of him in tight jeans and a smart shirt...she really, really liked this guy

"Hey gir..." He began, sitting down in the chair beside Kay, but James came out and Sky went running

"Ok..." He said, a slight laugh in his voice "Hey Kay"

"Hey" She smiled at him "Not planning on getting drunk like everyone else are you?"

"No, got work tomorrow" He replied "You?"

She shook her head "No, dreading my sister and Sky, they'll be up all night throwing up...I don't really want to be here, I came to shut Aimee up"

"You don't have to stay"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No" He said, maybe a little too quickly "Its just I'm here to prove the guys wrong, you don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, why don't we go back to mine or yours?"

She looked at her watch "In a while, otherwise its too obvious...and kinda rude"

"Hmmm, ok, my place or yours?"

"Mine...I'm not allowed to walk home by myself"

He laughed "Alright, fair play"

She smiled "Just have one drink, then we'll go"

"Or...we could have that one drink at yours?"

She bit her lip "Ok, fine, but if I get in to trouble, I'm blaming you"

"Ok, blame me" He smiled "Cars out front"

"We'll get caught if we go that way" She pointed out

"Sneak round back?"

She nodded and they went through the back gate


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kay opened the door to the apartment and turned on the light.

Now it was Charlie's turn to look around, her place was nicer than his, it was white and modern but was kinda of a mess

"Through here" She said

He followed her through the door, into a room that had four beds, each corner decorated differently.

The bed that Kay sat on leant against the wall with the door on it, she'd decorated her section with two simple black hearts, one above her head, another above her mirror on her desk, she'd put pictures of her friends on there too.

He sat beside her as she put on the TV "So why are we in here exactly?"

"They'll probably collapse on the couch, safer in here"

"What about Annika?"

"At her Mom's, back in the morning"

He nodded slowly "Ok"

She gave him the remote "You choose"

...

Annika walked through the door and found Aimee asleep on one couch and Sky on the other, she rolled her eyes and went to drop her stuff off in their room

It wasn't until she turned around to leave that she saw them on the bed, cuddled up on top of the covers

She blinked several times to make sure her eyes were correct

Kay lay on the bed with Charlie, her head on his chest, arms around him. He had his arms around her too, his body was turned towards hers, head down, like he was resting it on hers

She went back into the living room to see Aimee, sat up, holding her head

"I. Hate. Booze!" She hissed

"You said that last time" She replied "Anyway, guess who's in there" She pointed to their room

"Kay?" She said groggily

"Kay and...?"

Her eyes opened wide "Charlie?"

In the bedroom, Charlie woke up and saw Kay, a small smile appeared on his face.

He sat up to look at the clock, nine thirty! He started work in half an hour!

He gently but reluctently moved his arms from around Kay, trying not to wake her.

She rolled over and looked at him, "Did we fall asleep?"

"Yeah we did" He pulled his shoes on

"Oh my God, you have work"

He nodded "I'm in the car so I should be ok"

"Do you want me to come over later?"

"Sure"

"Does it matter when?"

"No, just be working, so you'll end up following me round til you get bored"

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour to two hours" She got up

"You don't have to see me out..."

"All three of them are out there" She said "Its for your own good" She opened the door and went out first

"Morning" Aimee and Annika, Sky was still asleep, said

"Morning" Kay and Charlie said

Kay turned to Charlie "See you later"

"Later" He started walking down the steps and she closed the door behind him

"So what happened?" Aimee asked

"We fell asleep watching TV" Kay replied, going into the kitchen to make breakfast

"When I came in, the TV was off" Annika said

"I went to the bathroom in the night and turned it off when I came in again"

"You were cuddled up to each"

"So?"

"So is something going on?"

"No!"

...

Charlie was re-painting the gates when he saw Kay coming, she looked as beautiful as ever...well she always looked beautiful to him...

Kay could see Charlie's toned arms in the white t-shirt he was wearing under his work shirt, sending her stomach in a frenzy

"Hey" She smiled "I got grilled"

He laughed "Grilled?"

She nodded "They were trying to find out what had happened between us"

"What did you tell them?"

"Exactly what happened"

"Should have made something up, see what they did"

"I was tempted" She replied "You coming to the beach tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what time we leaving?"

"Er...ten, I think"

"Need a ride?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Will's coming in Aimee's car so I'd rather not go with them"

"Ok, I'm not sure if we're taking Jason"

She nodded "So what are you planning on doing today?"

"Finish these damn gates, cut the damn hedges, mow the damn grass..."

She laughed slightly "Want me to start on any of those damn things?"

He smiled and said "No, its ok, it'll be nice to not be lonely for a change"

They were together all day, Charlie didn't realise how late it was until the canons went off

"I have to go out for awhile" He said, jumping up from the couch

"Ok...I'll be here when you get back" She said, changing the channel, acting like she didn't know where he was going

When the door slammed shut, she knew it was safe to peer out the window.

He was heading to the forest, to meet Sam obviously, she could tell...and it didn't bother her one little bit

...

Charlie bowled the ball to Sam, but his mind wasn't on baseball, never was these days...

"Are you ok Charlie?" Sam asked "You seem kind of distracted"

"I'm fine" He lied

"You've thrown about ten fowl balls"

"That doesn't mean there's anything wrong"

"Its the girl isn't?"

_Damn, he's good at this... _Charlie thought. He sighed

"She's back at the house, if you must know"

"You left a girl to come see me?" He said "Real potential boyfriend stuff Charlie"

"Hey, I wasn't going to risk not seeing you"

"Should have brought her along..."

"Kay's the only person left that thinks I'm sane, not the best idea in the world"

"Ok, fair point...but you just left her there?"

"She's fine, I'll grab some ice cream or something and take it back with me" He looked at his watch "I think I better go back now anyway..."

"Only if I can have a look through the window at her"

He sighed "Fine, come on"

...

Kay climbed out of Charlie's car the next morning and pulled out her sunglasses, according to the news report, this would be the last warm day of the year.

Charlie stood beside her and said "Thank God we weren't in their car", pointing at a now kissing Jason and Annika

"Oh for God sakes" She hissed "Can everyone please get a room?"

Charlie laughed, then laughed harder at Will who was desperatly trying to get his surf board out of the car

"Lil help?" He asked

Charlie sighed and went to pull it out, Sky came over to Kay

"So how was the ride?"

"Fine, we just spoke, like we always do"

"About?"

"Sky! Does that even matter?"

"Kay, he really likes you..."

"No he doesn't..."

"Can't you see it?"

"No..."

"Well its gonna hit you right in the face when you do"

Kay rolled her eyes and went back to Charlie

"You coming?" She asked

He nodded and they started walking down to the sand


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Charlie sat up on his towel and looked at Kay "Want an ice cream or something?"

She looked at him through her dark sunglasses "Erm, yeah sure. Could you get me a cookie dough?"

"I'm on it" He started walking up the sand

Kay looked at the water, it was pretty rough, but she couldn't come to the beach with taking a quick dip in the water. She'd get out when Charlie came back with the ice cream

She paused, should she? Maybe a walk in the rock pools would be safer...

She made her way over, assuming no one had noticed as they didn't shout her.

A wave crashed over the rocks as Kay started climbing, it made them slippery, she lost her balanced and was pulled in to the ocean.

Her head bobbed back up above the water, gasping for breath, she could see Charlie in the distance...and he could see her too

He dropped the ice creams and ran down the sand, into the water, wow it was rough today.

Kay was pulled under again as she tried to swim to Charlie, thats when she saw her foot was tangled in the seaweed...

"Charlie!" She managed to scream, the one moment she was above the water

He knew she must be caught on something so he took a deep breath and dove downwards

He could clearly see her foot caught up in it, with fumbling hands, he untied it, then rose back up

"Hang on to me" He said

She clung to him, like a baby does to their mother, and let him take them back to the shore, while she coughed and spluttered

He sat her on the sand and bent down "What were you doing?"

"I wanted to go in the water" She coughed "But it looked too rough, so I went round to the rock pools but a massive wave came and it pulled me in" She started crying, from fear more than anything else

Charlie wrapped his arms around her and picked her up "Lets go get you dry"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine" He said, almost back to the group

He sat Kay down on the towel and looked at the rest of them "Didn't any of you see Kay?"

"Not until we saw you running" Will said

"If I hadn't ran, Kay would have drowned"

"Just leave it Charlie" Kay said "I'm fine... shook up, but fine"

"What about your ankle?"

"Well, yeah, ok, that hurts too"

"I just think everyone should keep a better eye on each other" He sat beside Kay "You cold?"

She nodded "Yeah

He gave her his hoodie and brought her close to him, putting his arms around her, she put her arms around him too, now she was sat in between his legs

They just looked at each other for awhile, like no one else was there, the way people in love look at each other...

Charlie ran his fingers through her hair and put his head on hers

Kay held on to Charlie tighter, still looking at him with the same expression on her face, he was looking at her that way too

He ached to kiss her, just once, that would do...should he do it now? Or wait till another time? He might not get her to look at him like that again, it was now or never...

Little did Charlie know that Kay was thinking the same thing...

They both leaned in at the same time and as their lips touched, Kay's hair blew across their faces, blocking the others from seeing

They broke apart, sneaking a quick little one before moving their heads apart completely

"Sorry" Charlie whispered

"Don't be..." Kay whispered back "...wasn't just you"

"I know..."

They were confused now as neither of them had said how they felt...was it just a kiss...? Or something more...?

"So are we going to be the kind of best friends who do this sort of thing?" Charlie said

"If you want to be..." Kay said, though she ached to be more.

She didn't dare say how she felt without him saying first...she'd been rejected so many times, God knows what she'd do if it happened again...

"Only in private though...otherwise the others will start..." Charlie said, he was too shy to say how he felt too...if he'd met her one day before the crash, he'd have had the confidence to say, but not any more...

"What time is it?" She asked

"Four fifteen" He looked up at the sun...he needed to leave...sun would set in an hour and a quarter "I better get going"

"Can I come with you?"

He nodded "I assumed you would" He got up and then pulled her up too

"Where are you two going?" Aimee asked

"Home" Charlie said, shoving all his stuff back in to his bag as Kay did the same

"We were gonna stay here all night!" Will exclaimed

"Well you guys can, we want to go" Charlie said, slinging his bag over his shoulder "We'll see you later"

...

They pulled up outside the cemetary at five fifteen, Charlie had five minuets before he had to go to see Sam

"I'll let you in the house then I need to go out..."

"I want to come with you..."

He should have seen this coming "Why?"

"Because it doesn't bother me that you can see Sam"

He stared at her "How do you know I can see Sam?"

"What else can you be doing?" She took a deep breath "I have a secret too...very close to yours...just..."

"Just what?"

"Yours got out"

"Whats your secret?"

"If you let me come with you, I'll show you"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise"

"I just need to go grab my mit"

"Ok, I'll wait outside"

Charlie ran as Kay walked.

_'Could she...?'_ He thought _'No, of course not...but what else could she mean?'_

He pulled out his draw and got out his glove and ball, then headed back outside

"So can I have a clue?" He asked

"I told you, its close to yours" She stopped at the edge of the forest "Now which way?"

He took her hand and started walking down a path that he could walk in his sleep

Sam frowned when they came through the opening "Who's this?"

"I'm Kay" She smiled "Hi Sam"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charlie stared at her "How did you hear him say that?"

"Thats my secret Charlie" She said "I can see spirits too. Thats why you coming here doesn't bother me"

"How?" He asked

"There was a house fire, I wasn't burnt or anything, but fumes killed me, I was resusitated after the first shock, so you can't tell but I crossed over...just like you Charlie"

Charlie's head was spinning, Kay could see spirits? People like Sam? She was everything he wanted and more, not only did she understand his connection with the other world...she had a connection too

"Unbelievable" He whispered

"Who cares?" Sam said "Now I have two people to hang out with!"

"I'm no good at catch Sam, leave that to Charlie"

Sam saw the look on Charlie's face, this had to be the girl he went to that party for, he could tell his brother had it bad, especially now

"Charlie?"

He turned around to Sam "Hmm"

"Can we play catch now?"

"Er...yeah..." He shook his head fast, trying to make himself think "...yeah, sure"

...

Charlie pulled Kay down on the couch beside him

"What?" She said, putting her arms around him as he put his arms around her

"Nothing" He put his head on hers "Just you being able to see Sam is going to make things a hell of a lot easier"

"Yeah" She moved closer to him as he rested a hand on her leg "I won't come with you everytime, just when you want me too"

"I want you to come" He moved some hair out of her face

"Sam won't want me there the whole time"

"Hmmm, fair point" He pulled her on to his lap and put his forehead on hers, like he did at the beach, Kay blushed

"Why are you blushing?" He laughed slightly

She shrugged "I don't know, you just make me blush"

He gently kissed her, just a shy peck.

She looked up in to his eyes, their noses touching

Charlie kissed her again, a little less shy, Kay kissed him back, holding on to his t-shirt.

He unzipped his hoodie, that she was still wearing, and laid her back on the couch

Kay could feel herself sinking into the cushion as Charlie leant over her as they kissed passionatly... but then he pulled away and walked over to the fire

Kay sat up too "Charlie...?"

"I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" She was stood in front of him now "You need to stop saying sorry...even if you did get me in the mood, which I've never been in before by the way, then walk away"

"I got you in the mood for the first time?" He smiled "I feel special"

She laughed slightly "If you don't want to or whatever, I get it..." She sat back down on the couch

"I do..." He pulled her up "...I really do"

He kissed her, his hands on her hips. She pulled his t-shirt up over his head and moved closer

His hands slid round to her behind and he pulled her shorts down, now only leaving her in her bikini

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands dove into her pants, she moved her arms away and slowly started pulling his shorts down as he pulled off hers

Charlie's shorts hit the ground at the same time Kay's bikini bottoms did. He unfastened her top and for a split second they were apart as he pulled it over her head

They both sat on the couch, Kay pushed herself against him, hands on his legs, chest on his chest, lips on lips

Charlie put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, he pushed her back so they were laid down again, he leant over her, feeling himself start to raise

She sat up as he did, she wrapped her legs around him and held on to him tight

He slid inside her perfectly, Kay could feel him moving inside her, it was nice in a weird sort of way

They groaned as they kissed, Charlie was surprised, he didn't think she'd make a sound...

He knew the end was near, he could feel it, he kissed her neck and pulled out, but then moved close to her again

"Maybe we should go upstairs..." He said

She nodded "Ok" She went to pick up her things

"You don't need those" He smiled

They walked up the stairs, hand in hand and into Charlie's room...

...

The next morning, Kay woke up with her head on Charlie's chest, he was already awake

"Morning" She smiled

"Morning" He kissed her head

She ran her head over his chest "I noticed these last night"

"Noticed what?"

"The marks on your chest"

"Where they resusitated me, burn marks"

She traced one with her finger "They saved your life"

He nodded "Wish they'd saved me before I got burnt"

Kay realised something "Charlie...what time is it?"

"Ten"

"We're late!" She went to jump out of bed, but he pulled her back

"Relax, theres that protest today remember? Day off"

"Oh thank God" She moved back up to him "How many times did it happen last night?"

"Too many for me to remember, we didn't stop really..." He sat up, now Charlie realised something "...I didn't wear a condom...oh my God, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry...!"

Kay held on to him and pulled him back down "Charlie, its ok, I'm on the pill..."

"You are?" He said "You told me last night you were a virgin...well you told me once you were no longer a virgin"

"The reason both me and Aimee have been on the pill since we were fourteen is the fact that my mom got pregnant then, but mis-carried, so she put us on them to be safe. I took them to stop the pain once a month"

"So we've got no chance of you being pregnant?"

She shook her head "Well there is but its like 0.001% or something stupid like that"

"Ok, I can relax again now"

"We've just got to think about what we'll tell the others..."

"Well its obvious you've been here, lets not mention we've had sex at least five times and that were going to continue to do so" Charlie said

"Yeah, good start" She paused trying to think "Erm..."

There were several loud bangs on the door and "Charlie! It's Aimee! Let me! Its an emergency!"

"Think you may need to think a lil quicker" Charlie said, climbing out of bed, pulling a t-shirt on with his sweats and running downstairs


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Charlie opened the front door "Aimee..."

She barged past him and looked around the living room, pulling a face, then turned to face him "Kay didn't come home last night"

Charlie went to speak but Aimee beat him to it

"I told my parents they were ok to move to Boston as I could watch her! And I've let them down already..."

"Aimee, she..."

"They're going to kill me!"

"Aimee!"

"What?"

"Kay's here, she fell asleep here and when we woke up at like two in the morning, she went in the spare room, I went in my room"

"Oh...so she's not dead or kidnapped?"

"No, Aimee, unless its happened in the last few moments because I was just talking to her"

Foot steps came down the stairs, Aimee rushed up them and hugged her sister

"Why didn't you call?"

"I was asleep" Kay said "And I thought it'd be pretty obvious as seen as I got the car home with Charlie"

"I was just trying to be a protective older sister..."

"Aimee, you're ten minuets older than me..."

"Speaking of age..." She said, changing the subject "Mom wants to know who you're inviting to our birthday, besides Sky and Annika"

"Charlie"

"And?"

"No one else, just Charlie"

"Oh... don't you have any friends in your journalism class?"

"Not really, they all goof off and I do my work"

Aimee pulled a face "God, you're so serious. I assume Jason will come under joint guest then?"

Kay shrugged "I guess so"

Aimee looked her sister up and down "What are you wearing?"

Kay looked down at herself "My shorts and a t-shirt I borrowed from Charlie so I didn't need to sleep in my bikini"

Aimee's eyes flicked towards Charlie then back to Kay

"There's something you're not telling me"

"Like what?" Charlie said

"I don't know...but there's something" She looked at her watch "Anyway I gotta go, but we're having pizza tonight at our place, you're welcome to come"

"I should hope so, as seen as I live there too"

"We're going to try sneak in to a club too..."

Kay looked at Charlie, they knew the answer to that, but Kay said "Maybe"

"Well, if you two want to have some fun then come along" Aimee left the house

"Oh we know how to have fun" Charlie put his arms Kay "She has no idea how much"

She giggled "I like having fun with you"

"I assume thats how we'll be spending tonight"

"If you're good and nice to me all day" She kissed him and went in the kitchen

"Define 'good' and 'nice'" He said, leaning against the work top

"How you always treat me"

He smiled "Easy enough"

...

They shared a small kiss before getting out the car, both struggled to pull away

"I don't think we should kiss outside of a bedroom...your living rooms ok..."

"I take it you're thinking the same as me"

"Depends what you were thinking"

"That if we hadn't stop kissing, we'd have had sex in the car"

She gave one nod "Then I started thinking how intresting that would be..."

He raised his eyebrows "Really?"

"Not right now, bad location, come on"

They climbed out the car and up the steps to the apartment, everyone else was already there

"Hey" They said

"About time" Aimee said "What took you so long?"

Charlie had to think fast as they'd been in the forest with Sam

"Car was out of gas, sorry" He said

"Could've called" Said Jason "I've been waiting for this all day"

Will threw the menu at them "Pick and fast"

"We sharing something?" Charlie asked Kay

"Yeah sure, whatever" She started looking over the leaflet with him

They all exchanged glances as they flirted over something as simple as picking a pizza

Will tried to distract them "So who wants a beer?"

Kay wrinkled her nose up "No thanks"

"Charlie?"

"No thanks man, I'm good" He went back to the menu

...

Kay closed the door behind them and breathed a sigh of relife

"I thought they'd never leave" Charlie said

"Me too" She sat beside him "So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I think you know what I wanna do" He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead

"I'm kinda tired..."

"Oh, well thats ok, I don't mind" He crossed his legs and squeezed her

She looked at her watch "Maybe we should go watch TV in the bedroom, incase we fall asleep"

"Yeah, getting kind of late" He stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and they went into the bedroom

As Kay pulled her nightdress out of the covers, Charlie removed his t-shirt and jeans, Kay caught sight of his boxers, he was wearing tight ones this time...she blushed again

Charlie pulled back the covers and got in, he watched Kay remove her clothes and bra, he ached to run his hands down her body.

She pulled her night dress on and got in beside him

"Is it your turn to choose the TV tonight?" He said, putting his arm around her again

"We're not watching TV" She said "I said _'I'm kinda tired'_ not _'no, I don't feel like sex tonight'_"

He smiled "Oh"

"I assume you want to then?"

"What does this tell you?" She put her lips on his, she could feel that he was smiling

Charlie pulled away slightly, "That you wanna do this" He rubbed his nose against hers

She nodded and moved closer to him "Why wouldn't I?"

He pulled her closer so she sat in between his legs.

He put one arm behind her, his other hand going up and down her leg as they kissed

She kept her hands on his chest and moved as close as she could to him

Charlie's hand snuck up her night dress and started to pull her underwear down, causing Kay's hands to slide down to his boxers

She knelt, allowing him to remove them, and put her arms around his neck

He kissed her neck, making her slide downwards again and pulled his boxers off


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Aimee stumbled in to the apartment and in to the living room.

What a night they'd had, well, her and Will. Sky and Annika had gone back to Jason's for a drink instead

"Boring people" She thought out loud, pulling off her high heeled shoes

She and Will had gone from bar to bar, it was amazing what a fake ID could do

She rubbed her sore feet then headed into the bedroom

She walked past her sisters bed and noticed she wasn't alone

So her sister had found love...a shame it was with that Charlie guy...but if she was happy

She could see that Charlie had his shirt off, his muscular arms around her...lucky thing

Kay was curled up against Charlie's chest, she obviously thought he would protect her from whatever

They both looked so peaceful, snuggled under the sheets, she knew something was happening between them...and she couldn't wait to get it out of them

...

Kay woke up to Charlie stroking her face, she kissed him, eyes still closed

"Morning" She smiled

"Good morning" He smiled, kissing her forehead "Aimee's home" He whispered

She turned her head to see her sister wrapped up in her quilt, she smiled

"Maybe we should go make breakfast?" He asked

She nodded and climbed out of bed

"Kay?"

She looked at him, he was stood up now too, still only wearing his boxer "Yeah?"

"What do you want for you're birthday?"

"Isn't it a lil soon to be asking me that?"

Charlie shrugged "Maybe"

"Your birthday's first" Kay replied "What do you want?"

"You, me, pizza..."

"You don't want to do anything?"

"Not really a huge fan of parties..."

"I didn't mean a party" She said "I meant going out or whatever"

He thought for a second "We could go out for pizza...?"

She shook her head but was smiling

"Now what about your birthday?" He said

"At your place...chinese food..."

He raised an eyebrow "You wanna go out for chinese?"

"No"

"Then we're staying in for pizza"

"Fine" She pulled on his t-shirt and her shorts, while he pulled on his long sleeved jersey and jeans

"So what about presents?" He said, following her into the kitchen

"I don't want anything" She said, putting bread in the toaster

"Come on..."

"Charlie, just being together on my birthday, your birthday and the lame party is a good enough for me"

"So all you want is to hang out...? Which is also what I want"

"Thats all I want...so don't you dare get me anything else"

...

Charlie rang the door bell of Kay's apartment.

It was November time, Charlie's birthday had been sixteen days ago, as Kay and Aimee's party was two days after their actual birthday

"Hello?" Aimee said, through the intercom

"Hey, its Charlie"

"Come on up"

He opened the door and up the stairs.

In the apartment its self, Kay was the only girl ready, the other three were still running around, getting ready.

Charlie nodded to Will and Jason, as Kay got up and hugged him

As they pulled away from each other, he looked her up and down.

She was wearing a white silky dress that was tight across her chest and then flowed out to the top of her knees, a belt ran under her bust, covered in little beads.

Her hair was in loose curls, almost waves, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist.

Kay looked at him too, his smart black trousers, white shirt and suit jacket, smart with a hint of casual, as he wasn't wearing a tie.

He'd styled his hair with gel, to spike it up a little, the way he knew she liked it.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a black box "I got you this..."

"Charlie, I said no presents..."

"So did I, but you still got me one" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his watch "And I got that before you came over for my birthday"

"Well thank you" She went to kiss him but hesitated and kissed his cheek instead

"You're welcome"

She opened the box "How did you...?"

"You spent about half an hour stood outside the store, I knew you wanted it" He took the locket and put it around her neck

She smiled at him and whispered "I owe you"

He smiled and whispered back "Is it safe at your parents' house?"

She nodded "Got a lock on the door"

Aimee came out the bedroom, putting her last earring in "We already to go?"

"Think so" Kay said as Sky shouted "No!" from the bedroom

"Well we'll get going in Charlie's car..." She began

"You know mom and dad won't like you in that car..."

She frowned "Why?"

"It's over 5 years old..."

"Its six" Charlie said

"...whatever. They'll turn their noses up at it. Not exactly a good impression for a boyfriend to give his girlfri..."

"Who said I'm her boyfriend?" Charlie said, hoping his tone wouldn't hurt Kay

"Thats the only thing I can of"

"For what?" Kay said

"The fact you were laid in bed together..."

"We fell asleep!"

"So why were you holding on to her so tightly?"

"I don't know! I was asleep!"

"Forget it Charlie" Kay said, her voice flat "Lets just go"

They headed outside, Charlie stopped Kay from getting in the car

"Sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" She said "You were telling the truth"

"I meant for the way I said it"

"It doesn't matter"

"Kay, if I've hurt you..."

"You haven't" She assured him

He looked in to her eyes "You promise?"

"I promise"

He watched her face for a change in expression, then opened the car door for her

...

"Where shall I park?" Charlie asked, awhile later "So your parents don't get mad at you"

"Next right" She said "Then we'll walk up"

He nodded and took the next right.

All the houses were more like mansion in this part of Boston. Charlie found it strange that Kay didn't like places like these, considering what he'd been told about her childhood...maybe it was because it was a place like this that she could have died in

He found a space along the road and pulled in to it, shutting off the engine afterwards

"You ready?" He asked

She nodded and climbed out the car as he did

"So what don't I talk about?" He asked, as they started walking

"The fact that we're having sex, the fact that you can see spirits and that you work in a cemetary" She put her arms through his "Then you should be safe"

He nodded "Should be"

They stopped at the foot of the driveway and looked at the house

"You ready?" Charlie repeated

She nodded again and they went inside


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Kay!" Her mother, Anna, said "You're early"

"Well, better early than late" She smiled "I don't know if Aimee's left yet"

Her mother looked at Charlie, he smiled and stuck out his hand "I'm Charles St. Cloud, but everyone calls me Charlie. Thank you for inviting me Mrs Olsen"

Kay had to hold in her laughter, she knew Charlie's name was actually Charles but he'd never called himself that. And how polite was he being to her mother? She should have expected it really

Anna shook his hand "Charlie" She smiled "You're very welcome"

"Is there anything you need us to do mom?"

"No, no, go put your stuff upstairs, then just relax until the party starts"

They headed upstairs with their bags of over night stuff, Kay ahead as she knew which room it was

Her room was the same size as the one back at the apartment, but she had this room to herself. It was white and black, her bed, dresser and hidy holes were all a pale wood, very much the same as her section back home

"You like white and black huh?" He said, putting his stuff on the floor

"Yes, its not too bright, not too dark"

He looked at his watch "What time we planning on coming up here?"

"Around midnight" She said "Mom will kill me if we go any earlier"

"It's seven thirty..."

"Can you wait that long?"

"Yeah...wait, why? Shouldn't I...?"

"You got my locket Charlie... I owe you"

"You got my watch"

"Ok, we won't then..."

"I never said that"

She put her arms around him "Then don't..." She kissed him "...question me"

"Ok" He smiled "How far can I go at the party?"

"Dancing and hugging"

"Is that it?"

She nodded "Sorry, but otherwise people may catch on"

He sighed "Fine...but if we go out into the garden where no one can see..."

"Security cameras"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope"

He sighed again "Roll on midnight"

She laughed slightly "Come on" She took his hand and they left the room

...

"This is so unfair" Charlie muttered

"What?" Kay said. She followed his line of sight, Aimee and Will making out on the couch, she sighed "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty"

"You've waited long enough" She pulled his arm "Upstairs"

They made their way through the crowded room, and out towards the hallway and the stair case

Kay locked her bedroom door and kissed Charlie "Take off your jacket and shoes, then get on the bed"

Charlie did as she said as she took off her dress, to reveal black lace underwear, he could feel himself getting hot already

As she hung her dress, different thoughts ran through her head. She'd never have done this before Charlie, she wasn't that kind of girl...but she wanted to, for him, then maybe he'd realise how much he meant her. And besides... it was usually him that did all the 'work' I suppose you could say, about time she let him relax and let her do the work

"What do you want me to do?" She said, feeling kind of shy now

"I don't know. Whatever you want" He took her hand and pulled her on to the bed

"Just so you know..." She gently kissed him "...I haven't done this before, so I'm kinda nervous. So if it's bad, I'm sorry"

Before he could say anything, she was kissing him again and climbing on to his lap.

The kisses were slow and gentle, the kind that made Charlie yearn for more. If she pulled away for just a second, he'd bring her back

Her hands slid down to the buttons on his shirt, she stroked his chest, causing him to moan slightly.

His trousers were harder to do, but once off, she sat inbetween his legs abd rubbed herself against his boxers, making Charlie's hands wandered and peel her underwear off, though it didn't stop there, once he'd removed her bra, they went straight back down

She took off his boxers, running her hands over him in the process.

He felt her wrap herself around him, pushing her against him, her lips moved to his neck, his ultimate turn on, making him sink into the cushion

She slid on to him as they both held on tight to each other. The kisses seemed to have a deeper meaning now, a deeper connection, something unique... a shame they were both too shy to say

Charlie kissed her head as he knew it was over, and fell back. Kay rolled off and lay beside him

"That was amazing" He said

She smiled "So we have to do that more often?"

He nodded "One hundred percent yes. I would return the favour but you've tired me out"

She kissed him, still smiling "Just remember then...you owe me"

...

They went downstairs the next morning, everyone around the table looking like they had hangovers

"Morning guys" Kay smiled

"Shush" Aimee said, holding her head "You are too loud"

"No, you just drink too much" Charlie said, grabbing some toast

Aimee scowled at him "At least we stayed up past eleven thirty"

Kay shrugged "Better safe than sorry...like you are"

Aimee simply stuck her fingers up at her sister

"We can drive home too" Charlie said

"Oh shut it St. Cloud" Will said

Kay and Charlie's eyes met and they smiled at each other, they were so glad they weren't like this, or at least weren't at this phase yet anyway

"What time did you guys go to bed then?" Kay asked

"About three" Sky said

Charlie looked at his watch "Nine, not bad"

"We've been up since seven" Aimee said

"Ohh...right..." He turned to Kay "What time we leaving?"

She knew he was thinking about Sam "Couple of hours?"

He nodded "Yeah ok"

"Can I just ask...?" Jason said "...Why did you go to bed that early?"

They hesitated, Charlie spoke first "We were tired, went for a bike ride during the day and it tired us out"

The ride wasn't a lie either, they had been on one...just it wasn't as far as they said

Aimee still eyed them suspicously but left it...for now...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kay ran to catch up with Charlie

"Hey" He smiled

"Hey, are we meeting the others?" She asked

He shrugged "Told them where we'd be, up to them if they come or not"

They headed in to the student lounge, it was the middle of November now and way too cold to sit under their usual tree

It was surprisingly empty in there, two guys using the pool table and a girl on a computer, otherwise it was empty.

They sat on the couch in the corner of the room and got out their lunch

"So how was class?" Charlie asked, biting his sandwich

"The usual"

"You worked, they didn't?"

She nodded "You?"

"Pretty much the same as you... but I just get blanked because of you know..."

She nodded and patted his leg "Well they're just dicks anyway"

He smiled slightly and said "Thanks" as his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and read the message

_'Hey sweetie, me and Tim were thinking about coming over for Thanksgiving as the kids will be at their moms, what do you think? Don't worry about the cooking, I'll still do that_

_Love Mom xx' _

Charlie's Mother, Louise, had moved shortly after Sam's death, but Charlie had insisted on staying so he had lived with a family friend, until he had turned eighteen and got the job as the caretaker at the cemetary

"Who is it?" Kay asked

"My mom, says her and her husband are coming over for Thanksgiving"

"Do you still want me to come over for dinner then?"

He nodded "Sure I do...but I need a favour..."

"Ok..."

"Can you distract them while I go see Sam?"

She nodded "Yeah...I just still need to tell my mom I'm not coming"

"Kay! It's next week"

"I know...I'll call her tonight ok?"

"At my place, so I know you have"

"Yes Dad"

He playful pushed her, she went to do it back, but then remembered what usually happened after this

"Not here, last thing we need is people catching us kissing"

"Later?"

"Maybe"

...

Charlie and Kay walked through the forest to the clearing

"Hey guys" Sam smiled

"Hey" They smiled back

As they started to throw the ball between them, Kay sat on the log and read, leaving the guys to it, as she always did

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Sam asked

"Mom and Tim are coming over, Kay's coming over too"

"Mom's coming?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah... so I won't be able to play catch, just to come out, see you, go back, ok?"

Sam nodded this time "Sure, whatever stops Mom from getting suspious"

"I'll stay out longer when they leave ok?"

Kay looked at him over her book "I'll be inside then"

"Fair enough" He said "It is getting kinda cold"

She raised an eyebrow "Kinda?"

"Ok...it is..."

"I'm warm" Sam pointed out

"You can't feel temperature change" Charlie said

"Lucky" Kay muttered, behind her book

...

Charlie placed the pizza box on the table as Kay was still on the phone to her Mom

"Mom, yeah, mom..." She was desperatly trying to tell her, but she was going on and on and on.

She mouthed "Sorry" to Charlie, he gave her an 'its ok' smile

"Listen, mom" She managed to get out "I'm not coming home for Thanksgiving... Because I'm spending it with Charlie... Because I want to..." She stood up and started pacing "I'm nineteen! I can do what I want... Because his Mom and Step-Dad are coming over... No, I want to meet them... We'll come to you for Christmas... oh, whatever Mom, see you during the holidays" She hung up and collasped back on the couch

"That sounded like it went well" Charlie said sarcasticly

"Go to her for the holidays, keep her yap shut" She passed him a slice of pizza and moved up to him as he put an arm around her

"If thats what you want to do" He said "Usually spend the day with Sam"

"...That could cause a problem" She sighed "Mom'll want us to stay over..."

"I'll just see him in the morning"

"You sure?"

He nodded "It'll be fine"

She kissed his cheek, he looked at her a smile on his face

"What was that for?"

She shrugged "Felt like it"

He kissed her forehead "And I just felt like doing that"

She smiled at him "Whos we staying at tonight?"

"It's your night"

She nodded "Ok..."

"Aimee's home, isn't she?"

"Yeah... editing photos"

"Wanna stay here?"

"If thats ok"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"Just, you know, might want a change of scenery"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ok"

He realized what he had said and felt the heat rise in his cheek "I mean..."

"Its ok... I know what you mean"

He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her head, that was laid on his chest "Don't know what I'd do with out you"

"Me neither" She stayed close to him, feeling protected in his arms

"Shall we just sit like this for awhile?" He whispered

She nodded and let him pull her on to his lap

"That ok?"

"Always is" She put her arms around him too

He lifted her head and gave her a small kiss on the lips, she smiled and gave him one back

He moved his hand to her hip and carssed it, making her move closer to him, if that were possible

She placed her lips gently on his, just for a second, making him turn her slightly more towards him, and kiss her

When they pulled apart, Kay ran her fingers through his hair and looked in to his eyes, waiting for him to do or say something

"Think we should go upstairs?"

She nodded "Safer"

He took her hand and headed up the stairs


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Why aren't you packing for Mom and Dad's?" Aimee frowned

"I'm not coming" Kay said

"Does Mom know this?"

"Yes" She picked up her bag "I'm staying at Charlie's"

"Why?"

"His mom's coming over and I want to meet her"

"Ok...suit it yourself...why are you leaving now?"

"Staying over"

"Whats the point?"

"So I'm there in the morning"

"I swear you two are secretly together or something..."

"Trust me..." She hoped the tiny sigh in her voice went unnoticed "...we're not...have a good time at moms" She walked out the room and down the steps to the front door

Charlie was waiting out the front with his car, he'd insisted on picking her up due to the now slippery and cold town

"Hey" He smiled. opening the car door for her

"Hey" She smiled, climbing in and watching him walk round to the otherside of the car to get in

He shut the door and gave her a peck "I was thinking I could repay you tonight?"

"What time do your mom and Tim get in?"

"Have to pick them up at 2 a.m., so I'll leave about quarter past one, then you can sleep"

"I wanna come with you..."

"You'll be tired"

"So?"

He sighed "So you want to come to the airport?"

She nodded

He started driving down the main road "But why?"

"I don't want to be in the house by myself"

"Nothing'll happen, but if you'd rather come with me, thats fine"

"Thanks and by the way..." She put her hand on his leg "...your turn tonight"

He smiled "You bet"

...

"How was Sam?" Kay called from the kitchen as she heard Charlie come in the front door

"He's good, as usual" He came in to the kitchen and breathed in "What you cooking?" He put his arms atound her waist and rested his head on her shoulder

"A mix of rice, peppers and onions with chicken"

"Smells good" He kissed her neck "Can you do it on a full stomach?"

"Usually do, remember?"

"True" He said "Seriously, that smells good, how long till its ready?"

"About five minuets. Get the plates out for me?"

Charlie got out two plates and put them on the side "They ok?"

"Yeah fine" She turned to face him "You got a plan for tonight?"

"Think so...just hope you like it"

"You make it sound like a sweater, hope you like it" She hugged him "I'm sure I will"

...

Kay sat on Charlie's bed as he came out the bathroom in just his boxers, she noticed the nervous smile on his face, she would have worn one similar at her house

"Sorry if its bad"

"I'm sure it won't be"

He moved a lock of hair from her face and let his hand slide down to her hip as he placed his lips on hers

She kissed him back as she felt his hands creep up her top and unfasten her bra, pulling both that and her top off at the same time

Her hands crept to his boxers as he unfastened her jeans and pulled them down.

He pulled her up in his arms, making her chest press against his and cupped her area

She pushed it against him, she could feel it going hard through the material as he pulled her underwear off then his own

He lay her back and slid inside her, making them moan together

They rolled on to their sides as Charlie felt the end approaching, giving her a little kiss and pulled out

"Wasn't as good as yours" He said, slightly out of breath

"Was way better" She kissed his cheek

He looked at the clock "I can lay with you for a few moments but then I gotta get up and get dressed ok?"

She nodded "Its ok if I stay here? I'm tired"

"Sure" He kissed her head "Trust me, if I didn't need to pick them I'd go to sleep now"

"Well you can have fun picking them up, I'm going to sleep" She reached for the t-shirt Charlie had been wearing and her underwear and pulled them on as Charlie got out and pulled on clothes and shoes

"What time will you be home?"

"About three I guess. We'll sleep in"

"Ok...might try stay awake for you..."

"Don't, if you need to sleep, do so" He kissed her head "I'll see you later"

"See you"

...

Charlie met his mother and her husband Tim at the entrance of the airport

"Sorry we're late" His mother, Louise, put down her bag and hugged him

"Its ok" He said hugging her back "I was running behind a lil anyway"

"I'll start putting these in the trunk" Tim said and went round to the back of the car

Louise studied Charlie's face "Look at you" She sighed "Should have got a cab, you're so tired"

He shook his head "I'm fine mom, honestly"

"Hmm, next time we have a flight at this time we'll be getting a cab"

"Ok...but it'll cost you"

Louise just shook her head and opened the car door "I don't care, its more important to me that you sleep"

Charlie climbed in to the drivers seat as Tim got in next to Louise

"I've got all the food by the way, you just need to cook it"

"Ok, thats fine, you sure you've got enough?"

He nodded "Yeah...a friend came with me...hope its ok that..." He hesitated, should he say she? No, he was too tired for the depressing girlfriend questions "...They'll be joining us tomorrow. It's just the one friend"

"Yes its fine" Louise said "It is your house Charlie"

He nodded "Ok, thanks"

...

Kay opened her eyes and rolled over to see Charlie sleeping, she smiled, kissed his head and changed into her own pjs before heading downstairs to make a drink

She was surprised to see that Louise was already in the kitchen, making thanksgiving dinner

"Morning" Kay smiled

Louise turned around and was equally surprised, but that was because her sons 'friend' was a girl

"Hello" Louise smiled back "Didn't know you'd stayed over"

"Charlie though it'd be easier this way. Orange juice?"

"Sure, sure"

Kay got a couple of glass out the cupboard and poured the orange liquid in "I'm Kay by the way"

"I'm Louise" She said "Nice to meet you...but can I just ask...where did you sleep exactly? Me and Tim were in the spare room"

She hesitated, she couldn't say the couch, she would have seen her from there, she would have seen Charlie too, she had to say the truth

"In Charlie's room"

"With Charlie?"

She nodded

"Are you two just friends because thats we told me but I'm not so sure from that"

"Yeah, we're just friends_" '...with benefits' _she added silently

"Ok..."

Charlie came in to the room "What are you both doing up?" He asked

"Starting on dinner" Louise said "Hiw about you?"

"I noticed that Kay was gone so I came down"

Louise's eyes flickered between the two of them, she saw the way they smiled at each other, something was going on between them

She watched them for the rest day, the way they laughed, talked, how on the couch they sat so close together, and how Charlie's arm was usually on top of the sofa, not round her shoulders but she knew if she and Tim weren't there, his arm would be lower down and around her.

She knew the next time she and Tim were in Marblehead...they'd be together


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

_Kay sat up_

_A sharp pain spread across her stomach, a pain she'd never felt before._

_What was that...? Well whatever it was, it had gone as quick as it had come._

_Something moved inside her, making her jump, now she was begginning to worry._

_She put a hand on her stomach... and found she had a bump... she held back a scream of fear as a scream of pain replaced it_

_Charlie sat up now too, put an arm around her and wiped the tear from her cheek _

_"What's going on Charlie?" She whispered_

_He looked at her, confused by the question "You're in labor..."_

_She let out a terrified whisper "Labor?"_

_Suddenly, Kay found herself in a hospital bed, the pain worse than ever, and the bump still there_

_"Ok" A doctor said "Start pushing when you're ready"_

_"Ready?" She said "I'm not ready!"_

_"Everyone says that" The doctor said_

_"No! You don't get it! How did this even happen?" She looked at Charlie "Charlie...!"_

_"Don't be worried, I'm here, everything'll be ok..." He kissed her head "...you can do this"_

_Kay looked at him as if he were crazy. Did no one understand her? She wasn't ready!_

_But despite all of this, she knew what she had to do..._

_She held tightly on to Charlie's hand and pushed as she let out a scream..._

...Kay's eyes snapped open, her heart pounding against her chest.

She ran a hand over her stomach, no bump of any kind

"Just a dream" She breathed

But this didn't reassure her enough, she climbed out of bed and went over to the mirror

She pulled the t-shirt up enough to examine her stomach, there was nothing there, thank God

She climbed back in to bed beside Charlie and lay where she had been previously, this caused Charlie to stir

"Where'd you go?" He asked, in a sleepy slur

"Bathroom" She lied "Now go back to sleep" She kissed his cheek

"Ok" He pulled her closer and closed his eyes again as he kissed her neck

As Charlie fell asleep again, Kay lie awake, thinking about her dream. What had it meant, if anything? It wasn't some kind of sign... was it?

...

"You coming to see Sam, Kay?" Charlie asked

She jumped at the sound of her name, she'd been thinking about her dream again

"Er...no...no, I've got a headache" She said, a little truth in it

"You sure?"

She nodded "Yeah, I think I'll just go have a lie down in the dark"

"Well ok, I'll make dinner when I come back, ok?"

"Ok, have fun"

He kissed her head "Feel better"

Charlie made his way to the forest and through the branches and bushes to get to the clearing

"Hey" Sam said "Where's Kay?"

"Back at the house, gotta headache"

"Oh ok" He replied as Charlie threw the ball at him

"I guess it explains why she's been acting weird all day"

"I thought Kay was your normal friend"

A tiny smile appeared on Charlie's face "Me too"

"So do you actually believe that she has a headache?"

"I'm not sure. But I thought it'd be easier not to argue"

"Fair point"

"And besides, I don't know what else it could be"

"Girl stuff?"

He shrugged "I don't know Sam, if she wants to tell me, she'll tell me, if she doesn't, she doesn't"

...

Kay sat on the bed, it'd been twenty minuets, she'd only need to wait five.

She grabbed it earlier on in the day when she'd gone to get some grocceries

She knew it was crazy, she was on the pill for crying out loud! But that dream had terrified her... sure she wanted kids, but not now...not yet

With a shaky hand and eyes shut tight, she picked it up.

As she held it, she didn't dare open her eyes, the result could change her life forever...

She thought of how she'd felt for the past couple of weeks...ill...tired...just feeling different... it had to be from the night before Thanksgiving

Slowly, she opened her eyes, though she was looking up at the ceiling

"Stop being stupid!" She said out loud to herself "Just look at it"

With hesitation, she tilted her head downwards, to look at the stick in her hands.

At the sound of Charlie coming through the front door and the sight of the pink circle, she threw at the bathroom door, out of fear, and started crying

This couldn't be happening! She was nineteen! Charlie was nineteen! They weren't a couple, just friends... with a special bond

She heard Charlie coming up the stairs and tried to calm down, but she couldn't, the tears just fell faster and thicker... she wasn't upset, she was terrified

"Kay?" He knocked on the door "Are you ok?"

She jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her

Charlie stepped into the room, he could hear her tears over the running taps, and though it best to leave her for a few minuets.

He sat where she had been on the bed, thinking about what could be wrong...when he saw it

When Kay had thrown the test, it had landed right outside the door, but she'd opened it, it had slid to the foot of his closet

He frowned at it, from where he was sat, it looked just like a piece of white plastic

He moved closer to it and picked it up, he saw the pink circle now too...

He knew what was wrong now... both of their worlds had just been turned upside down, and God only knows how they'd handle it

He went and sat back down on the bed, putting the test on the side, and put his head in his hands

So they were that 0.001%, or whatever it was? Why did it surprise him? This was bound to happen, they were both already a small percentage of people, the people who could see spirits, so why shouldn't they be included in this too?

He heard the taps stop running, but he could hear that her breathing was still shaky as she unlocked the bathroom door

She saw him, sat there, the test on the side, with a strained voice she said "You found it..."

"It was next to my closet" He said, looking up at her "I assume you threw it?"

She nodded "I didn't know what else to do with it"

He stood up and put his arms around her "It'll be ok"

"I'm not getting rid of it" Was her immedate reaction

Charlie frowned "I never said that"

"Sorry" She whispered "Thats just a guys automatic response in books. Thats what they mean by _'It'll be ok'_"

He held her tighter "Don't be" He kissed her head "It'll be ok, whatever you decide to do"

"Its not just me, its you too"

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"Babies depend on their mothers more, so its more your choice"

"But its mine and _yours_"

"Ok..." He said "...so we both decide. You want to keep it, which I'm fine with, then what?"

She hesitated "We'll think about that later"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Charlie opened the curtains in his room and saw the large snowflakes making their way to the ground, just like they had been when he went to bed

He turned around and saw Kay, still fast asleep, in his bed

He crawled over the bed again and kissed her cheek, running his fingers through her hair, like he did every day since... that day

He knew Kay was still worrying about it, he couldn't blame her, they were trying to keep things as normal as possible, for now anyway

As he started to get dressed for work, she woke up, which she never did anymore

"Do you have to go to work?"

He turned around and looked at her, a small smile on his face "Yes I do" He got on the bed again "But hey, I'll be home tonight. And I'm off tomorrow and Christmas Day..."

"Oh God, Christmas! I can't see my parents, not yet, its too soon"

"So... you want to have Christmas here?"

She nodded "I'll cook, promise"

"Don't worry about that ok?" He said, still smiling. He smiled at her twice as much as he use to, just to reassure her of things "You'll have to go shopping today though. Grab whatever, I don't care"

"Are you sure? I don't want you not to have a good Christmas"

"As long as I spend it with you, it'll be good, ok?" He kissed her "Now get some more sleep. I'm just outside if you need me"

"Ok..."

He pulled his shirt over his head, kissed her again and headed outside

As he struggled to open the gates through the high amount of snow, he realised that the next time conditions were this bad... there'd be a little person around.

His heart started pounding at the thought of it, he always managed to hide the fear when he was around Kay, but not so well when he was alone. He couldn't let her know how worried he was, she'd told him that if it wasn't for him she didn't know what she'd do...for some reason that worried him more, having them both depend on him when he was on a small wage, he'd have to get another job...

He shook his head vigrasley, to keep the thought from his head...for now anyway...

...

Sky knocked on the door of the cottage, Kay opened it almost automatically and pulled her in

"So you want me to take you groccery shopping?" She asked

Kay nodded "We're staying here for Christmas now"

"Feel its too soon to tell the parents about the little one?"

Kay nodded

They'd told Sky about it as she was their most trusted friend, and they had needed to tell someone

"I'm still freaking out about it" Kay replied "And I know Charlie is too, despite how well he's hiding. So even if we didn't tell them, they'd know something was up"

"Good point" She said "But you know most-if not all-the food for the holidays will be gone"

"I know" Kay put her bag on her shoulder "Charlie told me to grab whatever there was"

They went out the front door, heading towards the car.

Charlie smiled and waved as they went past, they did the same as Sky said "So you've only slept together once?"

Kay sighed, having to lie to her friend again, but it was so her and Charlie were safe "Yes, Sky. We were drunk...it just happened"

"Ok, just making sure"

...

Kay snuck down the stairs to start on breakfast and dinner, she'd have to be quiet as not to wake Charlie

But as the mixed smells of food headed up the stairs, Charlie's eyes slowly opened.

He turned over, reaching for Kay... to find she wasn't there.

He raised himself up on one elbow and breathed in deeper, now he knew where she was now

He headed downstairs and in to the kitchen, he put his hands over her eyes "Guess who"

"Santa?" She said

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck, making her turn around and kiss his lips, making his smile turn into a grin

"Good morning" She said, leaning on his chest

"Morning" He kissed her head

"Breakfast shouldn't be long"

"Ok" He said "I'm gonna go grab your presents from upstairs"

The day consisted of eating, watching TV, making out and ignoring the many phone calls from Kay's mother and Aimee

"They're not giving up are they?" Charlie said as the phone went off again

"No...and I'm not either" She said "They'll only ask one hundred and one questions anyway"

"Hmmm, true" He gave her a squeeze "All in good time"

"Or no time..."

"Kay..."

"I know, I know, I will tell them" She paused "Eventually"

"Yeah, when he or she's like 2 years old"

"...maybe..."

He smiled and kissed her head "Don't worry"

"All I do is worry"

"I've noticed"

She hit him round the head, he laughed and said "Hey, don't worry about it...for now"

...

But it turns out, Kay didn't need to worry about telling her family about the baby...

It was December 30th, Charlie was shutting up for the night, when he suddenly felt like something wasn't right

He headed in to the house, Kay wasn't in any of the down stairs rooms, so he went up the stairs to his room...she was sat on the bed, hugging his pillow

"Kay?"

She looked at him "We don't need to worry about telling anyone"

He sat down next to her and wiped a tear with his thumb "What do you mean?"

"There is no baby"

"How'd you know...?"

"I'm bleeding"

"Oh" He said "Oh" He put his arms around her and let her cry

"Either I was never pregnant and the test was wrong and this my period or I've miscarried"

"Did you stop taking the pill?"

She nodded "Wasn't much point carrying on with it"

"So it might be your...?"

"Yeah"

"Did you really want the baby?"

"Part of me did...another wasn't so sure... but now this has happened, I wanted it more than I realized"

He kissed her head "Your time will come, I promise. And if it comes to it...I'm here if you need me"

She smiled slightly "Thanks"

They just sat for awhile, arms around each other...nothing was going to change now...well except maybe one thing

"Kay..." He whispered

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..."

"You don't think its a good idea to do it again do you?"

He shook his head "No" He kissed her head "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" She said, her voice wobbling still slightly "It makes sense"

"I do want to do it one last time though..."

"When?"

"New Years Eve...or is that too soon after...this?"

"I'm not sure... if we had actually been trying then yeah but... I don't know"

"Well when we wake up in the morning or whenever, just let me know, ok?"

She nodded "Ok"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

"We don't have to go to this party you know" Charlie said as he did the zip on Kay's dress up

"Its fine, we said to Will that we'd go months ago"

"I know, but a lots happened since then"

"I know it has...and no one knows about that stuff, so we still have to show our faces"

"Yeah, I guess" He turned her round "We can always lie and say one of us feel sick at one point and see the New Year in together, just us"

She nodded "Yeah, ok, we'll do that" She knew what question was coming next

"Do you want to or not tonight?"

"Well, it'd be a nice way to end the year and start the new so...yeah"

"Ok...how far can we go in front of people do you think?"

She shrugged "Probably hugging and dancing, like last time"

He sighed "Alright...but if we go in the gardens..."

"Ok" She smiled "I get it"

"But just incase..." He pulled her closer and put his lips on hers

She kissed him back and hung on to his shirt, mainly for security, he was the one thing on this earth that she was sure of...but she wasn't so sure of his feelings

He smiled at her as they pulled a part "You ready to go?"

She nodded "As I'll ever be"

He kissed her cheek, he knew she was still hurting from yesterday...he'd much rather stay here, just them, instead of being with their friends and Will's family

"It'll be ok"

"I know it will be..." She let him drag her close again "...as long as I'm with you tonight, I should be ok"

"I won't let you out of my sight ok?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek "Thanks...now lets go"

...

Charlie placed their bags on the bed as someone knocked on the door

Kay opened the door, to find Sky, a considered expression on her face

"Whats happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kay replied

"I can feel your fake happiness miles away, whats happened?"

"Oh..." She looked at Charlie, he nodded

"There's no baby Sky" He said, he put an arm around Kay and kissed her head

"Did you miscarry...?"

Kay shook her head "Test was wrong"

"Oh... well... try not to think about it ok?"

"I won't be"

Charlie looked at his watch "We better head downstairs, otherwise they'll come up"

"No one say anything about this to anyone ok?" Kay said "Just forget it"

The other two nodded, and they went downstairs

...

When the party was in full swing, Aimee found her sister by the food

"Kay" She said "Mom won't stop hassling me now for why you weren't there for the holidays, can you just tell me?"

"Charlie was sick, I wanted to stay with him" She lied

"So Charlie's more important?"

"Charlie was alone! I wanted to stay with him, so shut up!"

Aimee blinked at her sister, there was more to the story than her sister was letting on

A tear fell from Kay's right eye, she hoped her sister couldn't see it in this light "I'm going to find Charlie"

"Kay..." Her sister said, concerned

"No, Aimee. Just let me find Charlie, please" She pushed past her sister and desperatly to started to look for Charlie

The music was loud and despite the busy room, she felt alone. She tried not to let the tears spill, her heart racing as she ran through the crowd...where was he?

The lights were making things spin, she had to get out of there. She started to do a quick walk out, when someone touched her shoulder, she span round and fell into Charlie's arms

"Its ok, its ok" He looked around, lifted her head and gently kissed her "You want to go upstairs?"

She nodded "Yeah...please"

He took her hand and walked through the crowd and up the stairs

Once they were in the room, it was surprisingly quiet, Charlie could hear Kay's ragged breathing now

He looped his arms around her now and held her tight, his lips gently brushing her temple

She put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. This was her safe place, her happy place, not rolling around under the covers...as long as she got to keep this, she'd be just fine

Charlie lifted her head and kissed her lips, making both of their hearts race. She kissed him back

It wasn't the usual kind of kiss they shared when they were in the bedroom, it was just different, like they were desperatly trying to send each other a message

Charlie looked into her blue eyes "Tonight not the night?"

She shook her head "Not tonight...sorry"

"Don't be sorry" He said, and, to show he wasn't mad, he kissed her again

"We can do some more of that though"

He laughed "Are you getting changed first?"

"Yeah, I think I will, this dress is driving me crazy" She replied "Can you unzip me?"

"Anytime" He smiled, pulling it down, she elbowed him

Her dress dropped to the ground, took off her bra and started searching for the t-shirt of Charlie's she'd brought to wear at night

"You're tempting me..."

She looked up at him "Don't even think about it"

He kicked off his shoes, laid back on the bed and said "Fine...be that way" but his tone of voice showed that he was joking,

She pulled the t-shirt on, then pulled out her hair clip, letting her blonde hair tumble down her back, like waves. She removed her make up and smiled at Charlie

He smiled too "This is the way I like you best"

"What?" She said, lieing beside him and letting him pull her close

"I like you natural the best"

"Ohhh. I like you natural the best too"

"Then let me get changed"

She rolled away and let him get off the bed

She watched him strip down to his boxers and pull on his sweats for bed, now he was tempting her...

He smiled and lay back down "This is what its gonna be like soon... but I like it"

"Good...because I like it too"

He kissed her "It'll be just fine"

...

Charlie watched Kay sleep, she looked so peaceful, so perfect and God he loved herso much.

He gently kissed her lips, moving some hair out of her eyes

"I love you" He whispered

Part of him ached for to wake up and say I love you too... but he knew it wasn't going to happen

He put his fingers through hers, kissed her hand and closed his eyes, before lightly kissing her forehead


End file.
